Peak Human Speed/Supernatural
The ability to be supernaturally faster than what is naturally possible. Sub-power of Supernatural Body. Advanced version of Enhanced Speed. Also Called *Immense Speed *Super/Superhuman Speed Capabilities Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally faster over other beings in their universe because their capabilities are pushed far beyond the natural level, making them immensely faster than regular beings (in that verse). Applications * Accelerated Metabolism * Accelerated Perception * Accelerated Thought Process * Acceleration/Hyper Acceleration * Enhanced/Supernatural Agility * Enhanced/Supernatural Durability * Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance * Enhanced/Supernatural Reflexes * Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina * G-Force Adaptation * Juggernaut Momentum * Mobile Invulnerability * Unrestricted Movement Techniques * Afterimage Creation * Aim Dodging ** Flowmotion * Air Dashing * Cyclone Spinning * Directional Movement * Flash Step * Invisible Speed * Intangibility * Molecular Oscillation * Slow-Motion * Speed Defense * Speed Combat ** Speed Strike * Time Travel * Tornado Creation * Warping Speed Variations * Elemental Speed ** Electrically Enhanced Speed * High-Speed Flight * Invisible Speed * Soul Speed * Speed Swimming * Telekinetic Speed * Temporal Speed * Warping Speed Levels *Peak Human Speed - User can move as fast as humanly possible. *Enhanced Speed - User can move faster than peak humans, but not to high superhuman levels. *''Supernatural Speed'' - User can move blatantly faster than other people in their universe, reaching into high superhuman territory. **''Type I:'' User can move at or beyond supersonic speed. **''Type II:'' User can move at or beyond hypersonic speed. **''Type III:'' User can move near, at, or beyond the speed of light. *Absolute Speed: User can move infinitely fast. Associations *Accelerated Activity *Accelerating Regeneration *Acceleration Immunity *Power Fists *Power Legs *Regenerative Healing Factor/Supernatural Regeneration *Supernatural Condition Limitations * Will suffer severely from the side effects of accelerating to and moving at high velocities if the user does not possess Acceleration Immunity. * May be negated by Speed Cancellation. * High-speed movement may be hard to control and adjust to. * Users of Absolute Speed can utterly outspeed the users. * Unless the user has Supernatural/Absolute Stamina, their body will produce toxins faster than normal, giving them a time limit. * Weak against Speed Theft. * May be vulnerable against Gravity Manipulation. * Likely to suffer problems if the user doesn't possess Sensorimotor Synchrony. * Without sensory upgrade, unable to hear at speed of sound or see at light speed. Known Users See also: Super Speed '' Cartoons Anime/Manga Known Objects * Hustler (Doraemon) * Boot of Hermes (God Of War) * Rabbit Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Pika Pika no Mi (One Piece) * Speed Shoes (Phineas and Ferb) * SCP-093 - Red Sea Object (SCP Foundation) * Fancy Feet (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery File:Rock-1 Speed.gif|Rock-1 (Bionic Six) is the absolute fastest of all the Bionic Six and can move with blinding speed. File:Shunpo.gif|Byakuya Kuchiki and Yoruichi Shihōin (Bleach) two masters of Shunpo moving at immense speeds. Yoruichi Goddess Of Flash.gif|Yoruichi Shihoin's (Bleach) tremendous mastery of Shunpo allow her to bring down an entire Onmitsukidō squadron in seconds. Aizen Shunpo evasion.gif|Sosuke Aizen's (Bleach) overwhelming mastery of Shunpo allow him to dodge the fastest attacks... Aizen shunpo slash.gif|...and cut down enemies with lightning fast slashes. Hollow Ichigo.jpg|As a Full Hollow, Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) gain tremendous Sonído enhanced speed, allowing him to overwhelm Sonído Master Ulquiorra in speed. File:Kuro (One Piece) Shakushi.gif|Kuro (One Piece) using Shakushi to move at blinding speed while attacking anything his claws connect. File:Soru.gif|Rob Lucci (One Piece) using Kamisori to move at blinding speed in 3 dimensions. File:Gear_Second_Speed.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) using Gear Second to move at bursts of disappearing speed. File:Energy_Steroid_Speed.gif|Hody Jones (One Piece) can move fast enough to disappear due to overdosing on Energy Steroids. Tontatta attacks Doflamingo underlings.gif|Dwarves (One Piece) can move at blinding speed, completely undetected by most people, and also attack extremely quickly. Wendy Dragon Force.gif|By consuming air with high concentration of Ethernano, Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail) can enter Dragon Force which allows her to move at extremely high speed outmatching Ezel easily. File:Shukuchi.gif|Sōjirō Seta (Rurouni Kenshin) using Shukuchi against Kenshin, surpassing the Godspeed. Sonicboomdescrip.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) is often called "The Fastest Thing Alive" due to his trademarked speed. The Flash Wally West 1.jpg|Wally West/The Flash (DC Comics) is known as the "Fastest Man Alive"... The Daily Life of Wally West.jpg|... his Daily Life. Speed Combat By The Flash.jpg|Barry Allen/The Flash (DC Comics) demonstrating his speed against Superman. Zoom2.jpg|Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (DC Comics) 589530-superman strength1 super.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) comics_kid_flash.jpg|Bart Allen/Kid Flash (DC Comics) Supergirl Vol 6 1 Textless.jpg|Supergirl (DC Comics) Negative Supergirl 's Speed.JPG|Negative Supergirl (DC Comics) JohnnyQuick2.png|Johnny Quick (DC Comics) XS.jpg|XS (DC Comics) inherited super speed from her grandfather, Barry Allen/The Flash Enhanced Speed by Red Trinity.JPG|The Red Trinity (DC Comics) show off their speed to Wally West/the Flash. Nora West Super Speed.gif|Nora Allen (The Fash/DC Comics) Iris West Super-Speed.gif|Iris West (The Flash) File:Hiei_Hyper_Speed.png|Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) moving at tremendously high speed that he leaves behind afterimages. File:Instant_Movement.png|Touta Konoe (UQ Holder) using Instant Movement to move at such speed that makes it appear as though he teleported. Fancy Feet 1.png|Fancy Feet (Xiaolin Showdown) Kevin's Speed.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses XLR8's speed Meliodas speed.gif|Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai) can move at blinding speeds to avoid being hit by his enemy's attacks. File:SaitamaSideHops.jpg|Saitama (One Punch Man) is so fast that his side hops left behind countless afterimages of himself. Speed Demon.jpg|Speed Demon (Marvel Comics). Quicksilver1.png|Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Marvel Comics)... Speed Reading By Quicksilver.jpg|... speed reading. 208px-Northstar (X-Men).png|Jean-Paul Beaubier/Northstar (Marvel Comics) Speed Combat by Monica Rambeau.JPG|Monica Rambeau/Spectrum (Marvel Comics) is able to move and react at superhuman speeds ranging from the speed of sound to lightspeed. File:Quicksilver1.gif|Quicksilver (Marvel Comics/Avengers: Age of Ultron) Piegineer Supernatural Speed.gif|Piegineer (TF2 Freak) is considered to be extremely quick, thus being capable of avoiding attacks, getting to locations faster, and especially outrunning attackers. Pystrich.png|Pystrich (TF2 Freak) can run at incredible speeds, which also builds up the power of his headbutt. Shriek Supernatural Speed.png|Shriek's (TF2 Freak) speed is beyond natural, allowing him to get to destinations faster and dodge most attacks and abilities. Roger fast (American Dad).gif|Roger Smith (American Dad!) Deoxys Speed.png|In its Speed Forme, Deoxys (Pokémon) is the fastest Pokémon in existence. Pheromosa.png|The Ultra Beast Pheromosa (Pokémon) is said to be able to move its limbs at unseen speeds of 200 km/h. Its speed is only surpassed by Deoxys and Ninjask. XLR8 saves Rebecca.png|XLR8 (Ben 10) Mace Windu Force Speed.gif|Mace Windu (Star Wars) using Force Speed to increase his reflexes. SFModernSonicRender.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) SF STEAM MANUAL EN LRv5-8.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) Mecha Sonic SMBZ.jpg|Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) Ulrich Stern (Code Lyoko) Super Speed.gif|Ulrich Stern (Code Lyoko) Dash Parr Running.gif|Dash Parr (The Incredibles) My Little Pony Series Pinkamena Diane Pie Supernatural Speed.gif|Thanks to having Cartoon Physics, Pinkamena Diane Pie/Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Series) can accelerate right up to the point that nobody can escape her, especially Rainbow Dash. XLR8 (Ben 10) Speed Attack.gif|XLR8 (Ben 10) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries